Only In Twilight Town
by Burdened By Truth
Summary: Axel has just returned to his hometown of Twilight Town and not much has changed except that one new blond boy has caught his eye. Akuroku with sides of Zemyx and Soriku
1. Kicking Butt and Finding Friends

_A/N: Well this is my first story on the internet so happiness. *throws confetti in air* So lets see, this is going to be happy, some what innocent love…at first. Hehehe. This story was and is first written in paper and in that I've still got a ways to go so bare with me on this. Well, lets see…oh, F.Y.I there's going to be some real life things thrown in here so yea, mainly bands, and tv shows *cough* House *cough* any way here we go!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or characters only plot... I only wish! *cries softly*_

_Warning: boy love, cursing, mild violence :D, oh and I cant spell so ya *anime sweat drop*_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train speed down the track as the Twilight Town Grand Station became visible on the horizon. The sky was painted in ever-present sunset colors that gave the far off ocean the look of gold-blue. A ghost of a smile graced the firey- red haired teen alone in the back car. His cat-like green eyes skanned the familiar sights of his old home.

Axel sat on the uncomfortable bench and flipped the top of his lighter up and down. It's been awhile, he thought as the small trickle of music from his Ipod filled his head with images of his childhood. Halloween Town was fun but it couldn't beat the feeling you got here when you stood a top the clock tower. He finally did it though. Axel's heart pounded harder as he caught a glimse of the town his birth.

After four years of living with his older brother, Reno, he was finally old enough to live on his own, or looked it. The seventeen year old took a deep breath to calm his wild heart. Would his old friends recognize him? Axel had changed in his time in Halloween Town. His spike fire-red hair and emerald green eyes didn't change except for the fact his eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. He had gotten tattoos under his eyes-black upside down teardrops-with Reno for Axel's birthday. He wore tight black jeans and shirts with a red checkered jacket over it. Oh, and he had also discovered he was gay, who knew.

The last time he had been in Twilight Town was when he was thirteen and getting on the train with fifteen year old Reno. From the look of things, the town hadn't changed much; a few more apartments here and there, a new store, nothing big.

It was a nice feeling, the way this town was the same. The train slowed to a stop at the station. A small crowd escaped from the train's frontal cars. Axel stepped off into the crowd and sighed. Just like old times. Even as a kid, Axel towered over his peers and it only got worse as he grew. He was tall enough to be nineteen and even then he towed over most of the crowd.

Axel mad his way to the familiar street and began to walk to his old apartment, which would once again house him. The nice breeze calmed him of his nerves. Every corner of this place was filled with memories. A small sigh of bliss escaped Axel as he turned by the old struggle field. He stopped short at the sight of a group of kids who were obviously going to fight. Axel's heart pounded as he began to recognize the kids.

"Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Zexion, and Demyx," he breathed with a smile tugging on the corner os his lips. Oh, God, Demyx. The memories of the weak, shy, musical boy who lived in the apartment next door came back. Zexion wasn't much better, the short, smart kid wasn't too strong either. Axel hid behind some trees and watched the scene, waiting for the right moment to intervein.

"G-go away, Seifer, we were here first," Demyx, the blond boy with a weak voice said. He was literally trembling with fear.

"Well, we are older then you so beat it kiddies," Seifer sneared.

"What gives you the right? Just because your what, a few months older then us?! Not to mention we want to hang out here too," Zexion glared daggers at the three bullies.

"And do what? Make out behind the stands?" Seifer scoffed. "Well, I've had enough of you two queers always over stepping your place. It's bad enough that spiky twins gay out all the time but unlike them you two are weak," He pointed a struggle bat at the two. Both Demyx and Zexion gave that look of second thought, giving Seifer that little edge.

"Now then, how about we start where we left off before we were interuped by chicken wouse," Seifer smirked and raised the bat. No you don't, Axel thought as he threw his backpack down. He picked up a rock and threw it with all his might at Seifer. The struggle bat fell to the ground and Seifer yelped, holding his now bruised hand.

"Who did that?!" Seifer hissed threw his teeth. Axel stepped out from his hiding spot and looked calm and defiant.

"That's low, ya' know!" Rai said, taking a fighting stance. Fuu nodded in agreement and did the same.

"Sorry but it just seemed so easy and well, it isn't very nice to pick on people not as strong as you," Axel smirked deviously.

"And who the hell do you think you are?!" Seifer yelled, getting up with his struggle bat.

"Oh, I'm hurt Seify, old pal, you don't recognize me!" Axel put a hand on his heart dramatically, his green eyes flashing. Confusion filled everyone's face. I didn't think I changed that much, Axel thought sadly.

"Seify?" Demyx asked confused.

"Aw, come on Dem, you were the one who made the nickname," Axel pushed, but Demyx just looked more confused. "Great, if you don't recognize me then no one will," he muttered.

"Enough of this!" Seifer charged Axel. With ease Axel dodged Seifer and leaned boredly on a bench.

"Too slow. Man, you've only gotten worse since I've been gone," the red head laughed as Seifer swung at Axel. Axel punched him in the gut and took the stuggle bat out of Seifer's hand. As Seifer recovered Axel kicked his legs and Seifer fell to the ground. The bat was then pointed at Seifer as Axel smirked in triumph.

Anger boiled over Seifer as he looked up to the strange red head who had beaten him, "Who are you?!"

"Well, you already know me Seify, but I guess four years changes a kid," Axel's green eyes flashed. A small gasp escaped both Demyx's and Zexion's lips as suddent recognition.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_YAY AXEL KICK SEIFER'S BUTT!!!!!! hahaha well hope you like this one and dont worry more will come XD_


	2. Going against the old rules

A/N: hey buddies I'm back with chapter2!!! *throws random things in air* (sorry ran out of confetti) well anyway special thanks to axelsgurl, Loving-Em, Ninny-na, DorkFace, and grapedragon reviewing first so yay for them!!! So here we go now!!!

Disclaimer: yesterday I was with my friends smoking some grass (not real just an inside joke between me and friends) and even then I didn't own kingdom hearts

Warning: boy love, cursing, and mis-spelled words

Recap: "Who are you?!"

"Well Seify, but I guess four years changes a kid," Axel's green eyes flashed. A small gasp escaped both Demyx's and Zexion's lips as suddent recognition.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"No way," everyone gasped, which only made Axel's smirk grow. Seifer paled at the sight of his old enemy. It was a great victory for him when Axel moved away but now, just looking at the red head gave him chills.

"A-Axel, you've changed," Seifer crawled away from the intentive green eyes of Axel's. His voice shaking.

"Yeah, that may be so but, it doesn't seem to be the same for you. You're still the same scumbag you were back then," Axel said flatly. "Go and just remember Seify, Axel's back." On quew, Seifer and his gang ran away into the back allies.

"Wow, Axel, is that really you?" Demyx beamed.

"Last time I checked," Axel got his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and joined his old friends. Demyx didn't look too different. His blond hair was now in a mixture of a mullet/Mohawk but his child-like spirit was still there. Zexion was the same. His lilac hair was covering his right eye and matched his pale skin, just like when they were kids.

"Talk about growth spert," Zexion gave a hint of a smile. It was obviously a joke since Zexion was really short for a seventeen year old and Axel was tall.

"Did you shrink, Zexy?" Axel joked.

"Oh, Axel! I can't believe you're here!" Demyx hugged Axel. "I mean it's been, like, four years since we saw you. Where've you been? Is Reno here? Are you going back to the old apartment? Why do you look so sketchy?"

"One question at a time, Dem," Axel blushed, he'd forgotten how affectionent Demyx was, and how talkative.

"You better answer the first ones before he finds more to ask," Zexion sighed.

"Okay, well I've been in Halloween Town; no, Reno isn't here, he got a job at Hallow Bastion; yes, I'm living next door; and well, I like my apperence."

"But you look so…dark," Demyx said.

"So does Zexion," Axel pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's always been this way," Demyx smiled at Zexion. He turned a bit red at the sight of Zexion. What was that about? Axel thought.

"Well, I've got some questions for you guys too," Axel smirked. "Why do you guys let homophob get away with that?"

"We tried standing up but it wasn't as effective as it was when you were here, so we just try to avoid them," Demyx looked down.

"I see. What exactly did Seifer mean back there, with the whole make ut behind the stands thing?"

"Oh, wow, this is awkward," Demyz smiled weakly, which made Axel raise an eyebrow.

"To put it simply, we're gay and go out," Zexion shrugged off the question like it was nothing.

"Mhmm," Axel pondered this, trying not to laugh. Them too?! And from what Seifer said there was more kids who've turned gay too.

Demyx squirmed uncomfortably, "Well?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's cool."

"That's cool?! But we just told you we were gay and you don't care?"

"Yep, and tho be honest, the reason it doesn't bother me is because I'm gay too."

"Really, I would of never noticed," Zexion looked Axel up and down.

"Yay!" Demyx squealed happily. "Oh, hey we have to show you around!"

"I lived here Dem, I don't need to have a tour," Axel said flatly.

"Yeah but we have people you need to meet!" Demyx took both Axel's and Zexion's hand and dragged them out of the struggle field. Axel glanced to Zexion who showed no emotion. Stupid emo.

"You're going to love these guys! They're fun and they kicked Seifer's butt once or twice," Demyx took the group to a large hole that lead to the woods and the old mansion. A strange feeling of excitement crept into Axel. When the trio where little their parents forbidden them from going anywhere near the woods, but now they were walking through them to get to the old mansion.

Axel couldn't help but feel rebellious now, even though his parents weren't around ot make the rules. But that's how Axel always was and is. He always stretched or broke or ignored the rules to do as he wants. Not even Reno could control Axel but then again Reno never really tried to control his younger brother. That was how he gat his reputation for being one of the best fighters around. With no one to stop him, he would always get into fights, but that was Axel. He didn't care what anyone thought of him as long as he liked the way he was.

The trio made their way out of the shadowy forest and into the yard of the old mansion. Even as kids the mansion had the story of being haunted and cursed but now it looked normal. The one time Axel had been to the mansion was when he was ten and it lived up to it's reputation. But now not so much.

"What gives?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Axy, you have to go in," Demyx smiled.

"Axy?" Axel muttered confused.

"What's wrong fire crotch, scared?" Zexion smirked deviously as Axel's green eyes filled with hate and anger.

"Watch it midget, I could stomp you into the ground!" Axel said heatedly. He marched threw the old gates, like the red head he is, and went all the way to the door.

"You shouldn't of done that," Demyx hurried across the yard.

"It got him moving, didn't it. Besides, I want him to meet these guys," Zexion murmured.

"Hurry up emo kid!" Axel yelled at Zexion, still pissed from the fire crotch comment.

"Okay, let's go," Demyx rang the door bell, sending an eerie echo threw the old house. The sound of footsteps scrambling could be heard from outside and it gave Axel a cold chill. It was heard to think of anyone actually living in this place, but he was still angery and it would be awhile before he was back in a pleasant mood. Thank you so fucking much, Zexion.

The door opened with an ominous creek and-

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! Who could be at the door? Is it who everyone hopes it will be?! WHO KNOWS?!?! I do hahaha! Tune in next time to see who it is and what will happen!!!


	3. Joyfully Shy

_A/N: hey peoplez in internet land, i've got chapter 3 for u so yay! well just a warning i may not update so friquently anymore since spring break will be over so get ready for a start, stop thing. well thanks again to grapedragon and ninny-na who review chapter two say yay for them! Oh and my obsession with House has grown so much that me and my friends actually can quote him at times!!_

_Disclaimer: I had to go to House because I was hallusinating and even then I didn't own kingdom hearts._

_Warning: boy love, cursing, mis-spelled words_

_Recap: "Okay, let's go!" Demyx rang the door bell, sending an eerie echo threw the old house….the door opened with an ominous creek and-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

An angelic looking girl stood in the doorway with a pleasant smile on her face. Her blue eyes added that extra touch to her blond hair and white dress.

"Hey guys, you're late," the girl said lightly.

"Yeah, sorry Namine but we got held up by Seifer than we were saved by our old friend, Axy," Demyx hugged Axel, much to his dismay.

"Oh, sorry Axy, I didn't notice you there," Namine held our her hand.

"It's Axel, got it memorized?" he shook her hand warmly. He did what he could to look pleasant for the girl, even though she made the weird comment. Axel towered over his two friends so it was weird not to be noticed for his height.

"Well, come on in. We were worried you two wouldn't come," Namine led the three boys threw the mansion. The girl couldn't of been much younger then Axel, Demyx, and Zexion, maybe a year or two. The boys were led to a big central room where three more boys were fighting over who would play nest on a video game. Axel's attention automaticly went to a boy with golden hair and sea blue eyes. Axel forgot his foul mood as he watched the boy.

"Hey Roxas, Sora, Riku, we have guests," Namine announced, getting their attention.

"Hey Dem, Zexy!" Sora, a brown, spiky haired boy, waved happily.

"Who's your friend?" Roxas asked, which made Axel blush.

"This is Axel, he use to live here but moved away, but is back now!" Demyx said merrily and once again hugging Axel. Roxas looked the viberant red head over and smiled welcomly, which made Axel's face go red.

"Nice to meet'cha," Riku, the silverette boy, nodded to Axel, while playing the video game.

"Not only that, he totally made Seifer piss his pants when he kicked his ass," Demyx told them the story.

"Wow, so you beat Seifer up?" Sora said in awe.

"Always," Zexion answered for the silent red head. Axel felt like a dumbass. He couldn't even muster the courage to talk in the presence of Roxas, who looked like an angel to him.

"Where did you move to?" Namine asked.

"Halloween Town," Demyx smiled, oblivious to Axel's distress.

"Why don't you speak?" Roxas smiled at Axel who looked at the wall in an attempt not to blush.

"He's shy," Demyx said, still oblivious. "But don't worry, he'll warm up to you guys soon."

"Or Roxas," Zexioen mumbled which earned him a glare from Axel. It was a I'm going to kill you look.

"What?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Axel said before Zexion could speak. "Just some weird inside joke."

"Huh?" Demyx lowered his voice and gave Zexion a confused look. Zexion shook his head and went back to reading.

"Okay, I have to know," Riku began.

"Riku! Don't it's rude!" Sora hugged him.

"So Axel, are you gay?"

"That was random," Roxas laughed. "Don't feel obligated to answer that, but just to let you know the three of us are gay."

"He is," Demyx snickered.

"Really," Namine smiled at Axel. "That's probably why Seifer has a problem with you."

"Yeah, he's the biggest homophobe ever," Sora sighed.

"Noticed but I've always kicked his ass," Axel said, finally finding his voice.

"That's good to know. Ever since we moved here, Seifer's been acting like he owned the town but he's really just a poser," Roxas smiled.

"He's always been that way. I guess it only got worse when I moved."

"That's an understatement," Demyx sighed.

"So what brings you back?" Sora grinned.

Axel hesitated a moment, ever since he got in Halloween Town, he's only thought about coming back. Twilight Town was his home, ever if his parents died there. Reno, being Reno, moved them because he got a job there and basicly ruined his relationship with his brother. Axel thought deeply as he chose his words carefully, "I just wanted to come back to my home and, well, I just left. Not like Reno, my older brother, would care since he was going to Hollow Bastion."

"You have an older brother?" Namine said, sketching something I her sketchbook.

"Uh, yeah, Reno, didn't I just say that?" He muttered.

"Same here! Our brother's name's Cloud. Oh yeah, we did tell you yet, Roxas and I are twin and Namine is our younger sister," the spiky brunette said.

"Yep, and the three of us are freeloffers," Rikue gestured to Demyx and Zexion.

"Sounds about right," Axel glanced toward his friends.

"Seems like you guys are really good friends," Roxas looked at Axel.

"We've been friends since we were really little," Axel said.

"That's sort of how it is with me and Riku," Sora hugged Riku again.

"This is boring! Let's go outside and play tag!" Demyx stood up and took Zexion with him.

"That sounds great!" Namine smiled, joining the couple. "Hide and seek tag would be the funnest."

"I'm game," Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Same," Axel said a bit too quickly, which made Namine raised an eyebrow but she smiled again. Zexion whispered something in her ear and she nodded. What's that about? Axel thought as he walked with everyone to the backyard. The backyard was huge; it was almost as enormous as the frontyard. A gate cut it in half and a garden could be seen behind it.

"Well, since Axel's new and our last game got cut short, Roxas should be it," Zexion declared.

"Why me?"

"Because we said so," Namine said, her light blue eyes on Axel. She was obviously planning something but Axel didn't notice. He was still mesmerized by Roxas.

"Count to fifty, ready, set, GO!" Riku yelled, pulling Sora into the garden. Namine grabbed Axel and the ran into a far corner of the garden, where no one would hear or find them any time soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay, hide and seek tag is awesome!!! _


	4. HIDE AND SEEK TAG!

A/N: hey people!! Srry about not updating but you know how school is. *sigh* well anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock!! Well here's chapter 4!!!

Disclaimer: this weekend I was reborn by the sight of replicas kadaj's and cloud's swords, yeah, just thought I'd tell you that even though it has nothing to do with this part hahahaha, but sadly I still don't own kingdom hearts.

Warning: … yeah…not much in this chapter, and mis-spelled words

"Where are we?" Axel surveyed the garden walls nerviously.

"A hiding spot," Namine smiled angelicly but there was something mischevious in that smile. Axel could see that now, he, himself, has used that same twisted smile to tell Reno to go to hell. (A/N:I know, brotherly love!)

"What are you doing?" he backed up a bit. Axel furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to find out what this girl was doing.

"To be blunt, I was going to talk to you about pointless things in the beginning but you're obviously smarter than that. But I'm not sure you've noticed that Zexion and I have already made a plan for you."

"Plan? Zexion?"

"Yep," Namine sat down and patted the ground next to her. Axel sat beside her without hesitation, no way she was going to get to him. Only _he _could screw with peoples heads like that. "You see, it's plain as day that you're crushing on Roxas and we want to help."

"And you know this how?"

"Well, Zexion noticed first. I was busy finishing my drawing," she admitted.

Axel sighed and leaned on his right hand. Great, now he'll definently know I like him. Shock gripped him suddently, even though they had barly talked, Axel knew he liked Roxas. He'd never felt this way about anyone ever before, and he'd been with other people before. And those never went too well.

"Roxas doesn't know, he was taken by you too," Namine grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I may be a year younger than him but we're close. We're just as close as twins, but Sora's got that job. Just to let you know, Sora and Riku are together."

"Noticed," Axel sighed. "So what do you and Zexion have in mind?"

"Nothing really. Zexion just said to talk to you about it because he didn't want to. But if I had were you, I'd become his friend than things will unfold."

The red head leaned back so that he could see the sunset sky. In one day Axel had beat up Seifer, found his old friends, went into the mansion, made new friends, and had a crush on the most beautiful boy he'd ever met. Only in Twilight Town, he thought as a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. Only in Twilight Town.

A/N: hehehe now you know where the title came from!! Hope you like it oh and thanks again to all who reviewed and srry for making you wait so long!


	5. Awkward Moments and Old Tims

_A/N: hey guys! looks like I can update today so here goes! oh and thanks to BonneNuit for being first to reviewing on chapter 4, which I'm sorry that it was so short, it was longer on paper. *anime sweat drop* _

_Disclaimer: I went to my siciatrise(super sp!) and freaked him out when I had an argument with the 7 other voices in my head, and even then I didn't own kingdom hearts_

_Warning: boy love, cursing, slight awkwardness and misspelled words_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rest of the day went along smoothly. Namine and Axel won the game and Demyx lost miserably. After a few hours of hanging out Zexion, Demyx, and Axel left the mansion and went home.

Demyx sat on his couch while his mom made dinner for the trio. Axel was next door getting settled while Zexion sat lazily next to his boyfriend. A ghost of a smile fell on his lips as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"What's up?" Demyx leaned on the short, emo boy.

"Just thinking about stuff," Zexion murmured.

"What stuff?"  
"Dating stuff."

Demyx got up and sat on Zexion's lap. Their faces only inches apart. "For who?"

"Axel."

"Axel?" Demyx nearly laughed.

"That's what I said. He's crushing on Roxas and I believe Roxas thinks he's cute too," the lilac haired boy yawned.

"We could help them!" Demyx smiled. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Soon it turned into a full on makeout. (A/N: bowchicha wowo!) these two may be the oddest couple, since one is hyper and fun while the other was dark, and well gave off that emo vibe, even though he didn't do any of the cutting stuff, but they were the happiest couple in their grade. Only rivaled by Sora and Riku but they were freshman- poor Riku had to say back a grade because he had a late birthday.

"Hey Dem, hope you don't mind that I let myself in but – oh, you're having a moment," Axel walked in. both of them glanced up at the intruding red head with a blank glare.

"Nice to see you again, Axel," Demyx's mom came in and the two boys released each other and blushed brightly.

"You too, Ms. Mina," Axel smiled politely. (A/N: had to make someone up for Demyx's mom, just clarifying)

"Dinner's ready, by the way," she walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to guess that you haven't been caught by mommy yet," Axel teased with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, and next time knock!" Demyx exclaimed, the look of embarrassment on his face.

"Touchy," the red head's grin grew.

"Grow up," Zexion glared daggers at his friend.

"Come on boys, the food's getting cold!" Ms. Mina called. The trio nodded and went to Demyx's large kitchen. Dinner was quite, safe from the small talk with the long, blond haired woman who was smiling happily at everyone. No one was willing to speak about what was on the boys minds since Demyx's mom was present and the air was filled with an awkward silence.

Once dinner had ended, Ms. Mina said her good-byes as the boys moved from that apartment to Axel's next door. It was a relief to be free from the ever present stare of Demyx's mom.

"Wow, it looks just like it did back then!" Demyx exclaimed as he spun around the living room until he became dizzy and fell on the soft couch.

"Uh, half the stuff is still in boxes and the furniture has been here forever," Axel sat on the couch and turned the TV to some fireworks show. It was good to be back. Axel had missed this place so much and was glad to be back.

"So, how did you like the Strife kids and Riku?" Zexion asked, waiting for Axel's reply.

"They were cool, I wouldn't mind getting to know them better," he said.

"Especially Roxas," the blond boy giggled, earning him a barrage of pillow being thrown at him.

"SHUT IT!"

"Axel likes Roxas, Axel likes Roxas," Demyx sang as he ran around the apartment with Axel on his heels.

"I'll set your stupid Mohawk, mullet hair thing on fire!" Axel hissed. Zexion narrowed his eyes and stuck his foot out in front of the tall boy. Axel fell face fist onto the carpeted ground.

"Oops," the dark boy said flatly with no emotion in his voice as Axel slowly rose to his feet, wobbling.

"You two better watch it, I know where you live."

Demyx giggled, "Whatever, Ax, whatever."

"What did Namine tell you?" Zexion asked.

"Namine? What does she have to do with this?" Demyx asked obliviously.

"I told Namine to talk to Axel about Roxas since it was obvious that they were into each other. Though Roxas was better at hiding it," Zexion sighed.

"Oh, I didn't notice Axel, I just thought he was shy," Demyx tilted his head. Axel and Zexion exchanged a glance and grimaced for a moment, than went back to watching the fireworks show.

"Anyway, what should we do for you two? I mean you guys barly had a conversation today."

"Become friends, that's what Namine said, but than again she seemed spacey so who knows," Axel shook his head. The boys sat there in silence as they watched the show. The tall red head flipped threw the channels much to the annoyance of the two other boyx watching TV.

"My God," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Just like old times," Demyx sighed happily as the TV settlyed on their favorite show, _House._

"I so wouldn't want to be his patrent," Zexion murmured.

"He's my hero," Axel smirked.

"Of course the sadistic, addict, jackass, authority challenging doctor would be _your_ hero."

"Sounds just like you," the blond smiled as he two closest friends bickered threw the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_House is great!! Hahaha hope you liked it! Review or else!_


	6. Chasing Red

_A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter!!! Sorry for the wait, I had major writers block but now am actually ahead by two chapters. Yay! Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend Jackie a.k.a Snowlessangel, without her I wouldn't be writing to you today for she is the one who first showed me AkuRoku, and showed me this site! So yay for Jackie!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I can't even afford a mocha frapachino at Starbucks, there's no way I can own Kingdom Hearts_

_Warning: mega mis-spelled words, mild language and awkwardness_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5- Chasing Red**

"Roxas! Stop going so fast!" Sora reached over his little sister for the remote in his blond twin's hand.

"Really, how are we suppose to see what's on?" Namine sighed.

Roxas glanced at his siblings than went back to the TV. "I already know what we're watching."

"_House_! Man, we _always_ watch _House_," Sora whined.

"Get over it, baby," the blond boy rolled his sea blue eyes as he let his thoughts wonder. How today had changed. His hearts still pounded from the sight of the fiery red head.

Today had been an adventure for him, that was for sure. Roxas had finished all his summer homework, beat Riku in a struggle fight, made plans with Hayner to throw a barrage of water balloons at Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, met the hottest guy he'd ever seen, and totally made a fool of himself in front of his older brother. All in all an eventful day.

Axel, the very name made Roxas' heart flourish with affection. The sinking feeling of embarrassment made Roxas come back to reality. He still couldn't get how bad he screwed up in hid and seek out of his, even if no one really saw it.

 click- flashback

Roxas roamed the maze of a garden in his backyard. His eyes searching for the certain red head he wanted to find. He _had _to talk to Axel. The blond turned a corner quickly and out of the corner of his eye saw red. Axel, he thoughtas he bolted in the direction he saw the red. Roxas scanned the garden buy nothing. Could he of been wrong? Suddently he rammed into something hard. The impact was so hard in made his ears' ring.

"What the-"

"Geez Roxas, what was that for?" Cloud rubbed his sore arm and helped his brother up. Roxas blushed when he saw the red sash around Cloud's upper are where he cut himself working on his bike.

"S-sorry."

"What were you doing running after me when I was coming home?" the older blond crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Roxas faltered, he must have had another rough day at the shop.

"Well?"

"Oh, n-nothing! I just thought you were someone else."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Someone else? Last time I checked, you can tell the difference between me and you friends."

"H-he's new, well not new new. He use to live in town before he moved and he came back today and –"

"I only wanted a name."

"O-oh," Roxas grinned sheepishly, "His name's Axel."

"So you met this guy where?"

"He's Demyx's and Zexion's friend. They introduced him to us and all."

"I see," Cloud said simply, a small smirk on his lips, "Well don't go following ever red thing in town thinking it's your crush." He turned than and walked to the mansion, leaving his younger brother in shock.

 click-back to the present

All Roxas could think about was the red head. Maybe he was crushing on Axel. And maybe Axel was crushing on him, he thought abruptly, bring a blush on his cheeks. It would make sense. Axel had stolen glances at Roxas, was quiet from what he could tell, and always blushed around the blond. Maybe.

* * *

_Hahaha poor Cloud, getting chased and knocked over by Roxas. Hope you guys like it and I promise I'll update again soon!_


End file.
